Príncipe del parque
by Apolonia86
Summary: Un príncipe siempre cumple sus promesas, incluso aquellas que puedan herir su orgullo. El día que Vegeta llevó a Trunks al parque de diversiones antes de la batalla de Majin Buu. Un fic de Nora Jemison.


Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen...

**Príncipe del Parque**

_(Prince of the Park)_

Un fic de Nora Jeminson

Traducción por Apolonia

* * *

Konnichiwa, amigos ---no, no he encontrado repentinamente el tiempo para trabajar en nuevos fanfics. ^_^ Este es uno de los tres fics que escribí hace un tiempo, pero nunca estuve alrededor para postear; estoy tratando de remediar ese error ahora. ^_^ Dos de estos son el resultado de una serie de "desafíos de escritura" en curso entre yo y Katrina Somers (antiguamente Spencer); hacemos cosas como esta de vez en cuando para frustrarnos mutuamente y poner a prueba nuestras habilidades de escritura. En este caso, Katchan decidió desafiarme a hacer algo que nunca hice antes deliberadamente ---escribir algo liviano y divertido.

::gotita:: ^_^

Entonces después de varios meces, y pocas absolutamente ***desdichadas*** fallas que nadie sino ella verá alguna vez (y unas pocas que incluso ella no verá ^_^), y un montón de gimoteo y rechinamiento de dientes, esto vino a mí de la nada. ^_^ Debería advertirles, eso es mucho más "liviano" que "divertido", así que no esperen mucha emoción... es solo mi idea de lo que pudo haber sucedido si hubiéramos podido ver cierto príncipe mantener una cierta promesa que hizo... ^_^

Espero que les guste. ^_^

Nora

* * *

Príncipe del Parque

Honor, se recordó a sí mismo.

Orgullo.

Había dado su palabra. No podía echarse atrás ahora.

Vegeta hizo un gesto de dolor de nuevo ante el penetrante chillido de deleite de su hijo, y cerró sus ojos. Pero entonces uno de los miles mocosos Humanos que estaban corriendo libres alrededor de este lugar chocó en piernas, y las abrió de nuevo para mirar a la criatura. Una mujer, débil miembro de una especie débil. Pero más que bien armada con armas.

"¡Disculpe, señor!" gritó, su estridente voz lastimando sus sensibles oídos incluso más, y apretó sus dientes mientras ella seguía corriendo. Los Humanos realmente deberían encontrar una manera de poner arneses a la habilidad de sus hijos de molestar a los demás. Ninguna raza conquistadora los molestaría de nuevo.

**Los Saiyajin nunca hubieran conquistado este planeta,** pensó ácidamente. **Habríamos estado temerosos de cualquier cosa en su agua, o su aire, o lo que sea, que había a su gente tan ****extraña. ¿Quién sabe qué sucedido si nuestros niños hubieran estado tan contaminados?** Se volteó de nuevo hacia el área de autos chocadores, donde Trunks y Goten estaban actualmente enganchados en una batalla para destruir todo el viaje corriendo a sus competidores. Incluso mientras miraba, el mocoso de clase baja de Kakarotto ---normalmente tan dulce y amable que enfermaba a Vegeta--- se había transformado en un conductor demonio, bufando incoherentemente al vigilante de los autos chocadores, que había sido lo tonto suficiente para entrar en el área de conducción en un intento de aminorar a los niños. El vigilante estaba, afortunadamente, poseído por un saludable instinto de auto preservación; él se arrojó fuera del camino, gritando, mientras Goten casi lo atropella. Y luego gritó de nuevo, saltando hacia la pared y aferrándose a ella en una sorprendente muestra de destreza, mientras Trunks venía detrás de Goten. Su hijo ---en ningún lugar cerca de tan buena naturaleza como Goten había comenzado--- estaba deliberadamente apuntando al vigilante. Mientras Vegeta miraba, con amplios curiosos ojos alejó al tembloroso vigilante por seguridad, y Trunks rió malvadamente. Mezquino y sin propósito, como siempre.

Suspiró de nuevo. Y los niños eran sólo **medio** Humanos, nada menos.

Los niños Saiyajin eran feroces. Su gente había aprendido a enviarlos lejos pronto después del nacimiento tanto para proteger a su propia sociedad como para usar su energía natural; antes que hubieran establecido la política de enviar a los mocosos lejos, nunca habían sido capaces de mantener una ciudad apropiadamente en ninguna parte de la superficie del planeta. Todo lo que se necesitaba era una rabieta de mal humor de un mocoso de clase alta, y un cuarto de ciudad podría irse antes que los padres pudieran poner al niño bajo control. Pero ningún niño Saiyajin estaba loco; sus programas de alimentación habían sido cuidadosamente construidos para quitar las marcas genéticas de esquizofrenia o alguna clase de enfermedad mental predispuesta, y la locura nunca había sido común en su gente de cualquier manera.

Los niños Humanos, él había determinado, nacían locos. Su padre estaría furioso con él, si pudiera ver a su nieto ahora. En aparearse con Bulma para producir la monstruosidad de pálido cabello que era Trunks, Vegeta ciertamente había manchado la línea de sangre real más allá del reclamo.

Y este parque de diversiones, estaba seguro, era simplemente un ciudadosamente construido laberinto diseñado para sacar la latente demencia llena de los niños Humanos, cultivarla a su cima, y enviar a los padres a casa preguntándose por qué se molestaron alguna vez en concebir a los mocosos. Era como una alucinación inducida por delírium trémens, por donde lo veía. Tazas de te giratorias. Elefantes voladores. Caballos danzando en un círculo con palos, como participantes en algún ritual bárbaro. Incluso la comida que era servida aquí estaba hecha para el retorcido metabolismo de los niños ---Goten y Trunks no habían comido nada más que una firme dieta de esponjosa azúcar artificialmente coloreada, carnes procesadas no identificable, y granos explotados de pedazos de grasa incrustados. Incomible para cualquier humanoide normal... el perfecto combustible, para ellos y cada otro ser bajo la edad de diez.

Otro niño corrió, con un par de estilizadas orejas de roedor adjuntadas a su cabeza. Más evidencia para su teoría.

"Si puedes golpearme, te llevaré al parque de diversiones," le había prometido a Trunks, y el niño había probado inmediatamente su valor. Estaba claro que Vegeta nunca había cometido un error tan grande en su vida.

"¡Papá!" Hizo un gesto de dolor, y miró a Trunks mientras él y el mocoso de Kakarotto venían corriendo hacia él, frescos por los autos chocadores. Sacudió una mirada al viaje que acababan de dejar; uno de los autos incrustado en la pared lejana, y los vigilantes estaban rociando el otro con un extinguidor para apagar el fuego antes que se expandiera. Al menos, pensó, nadie parecía haber sido asesinado. Bajó la mirada mientras Trunks agarraba una de sus manos, Goten la otra, y apretó sus dientes para mantenerse de bufarles.

Bulma se había reído de él cuando él había anunciado su intención de hacer honor a su promesa al muchacho. **"¿Llevar a los dos a un parque de diversiones? ¿Tú?"** habría preguntado burlonamente. **"Nunca lo harás sin perder tu temperamento. Terminarás destruyendo todo el parque con un Final Flash antes que la mitad del día termine."**

La mujer era insufrible. Y a pesar de las muchas ganas que sentía de destruir este surrealista lugar, se negó a demostrarle que tenía razón en ser tan predecible.

"¡Papá! ¡Vamos a la montaña rusa!" Trunks estaba chillando. Tal era el poder de este lugar, que todos los niños que venían aquí perdían la habilidad de hablar dentro de un cómo rango de decibeles.

"¡Las ruedas botes!" Goten chilló en oposición. "¡Vamos por allá!"

Liberó sus manos de las de ellos y cruzó sus brazos, sin decir nada. No se iba a mover hasta que no acordaran a que dirección ir, y ellos lo sabían. El debía, por supuesto, ignorar los deseos del mocoso de Kakarotto en favor de esos de los de su propio hijo, pero entonces tendría que escuchar al niño quejarse el resto del día, y las interminables discusiones que resultarían del par después de eso...

"Las ruedas botes apestan," Trunks dijo bruscamente. "Yo puedo **saltar** más alto que eso."

"Bueno, ¡yo puedo correr más rápido que la montaña rusa!" Goten respondió, sacando su lengua.

Vegeta suspiró, y cerró sus ojos.

"¡La montaña rusa!"

"¡Las ruedas botes!"

"¡MONTAÑA!"

"¡RUEDA!"

Podía matarlos a ambos, Vegeta pensó para sí mismo. Tomaría solamente un segundo. Podrían ser ambos Super Saiyajin, pero ninguno de ellos era un rival para él... después de todo, el mocoso de Kakarotto era solamente otro mocoso de clase baja, como su padre muerto. Y él realmente no **necesitaba** un heredero, ahora que Vegeta-sei se había ido...

Bruscamente la discusión ante él se detuvo, mientras ambos niños se quedaron en silencio y se miraban fijamente uno a otro por un momento, invisibles e insondables procesos trabajando en sus defectuosas mentes a la vez. Abrió un ojo, mirándolos.

"La casa embrujada," ambos susurraron al mismo tiempo, de acuerdo en algún nivel, aunque él no detectó ninguna operación de telepatía entre ellos. "¡¡La casa embrujada!!"

Y luego corrieron, riendo y chillando, su disputa sobre los botes rusos y las montañas ruedas completamente olvidada. Los miró por un momento, sin seguirlos mientras desaparecían en la multitud. Tal vez si los abandonaba aquí, podría sortear la ira de sus madres. No, incluso eso no funcionaría; los mocosos encontrarían su camino a casa, eventualmente. Suspiró, y finalmente se movió para seguirlos, ubicándolos por su ki.

Los vigilantes no permitirían que los niños entraran en la casa embrujada desatendidos, clamando que eran demasiado pequeños; Vegeta estaba seguro que esto era simplemente una estratagema diseñada para obligar a los padres a acompañar a sus crías a través de otra todavía experiencia alteradora de cerebro. Eran inteligentes, estos Humanos, mucho más retorcidos de lo que él había asumido al principio. Si podían simplemente hacer suficiente daño a la psique de los padres, serían capaces de convencer a los padres que ellos realmente estaban disfrutando la experiencia de atrás de los niños. De esa manera, tenían un suministro listo de forraje protector en lugar de proteger su sociedad de sus psicóticos pequeños mocosos, y los pobres tontos probablemente incluso producirían más niños con el fin de perpetuar la raza.

Era un trabajo maestro de ingeniería social. Este planeta era ***mucho*** más peligroso de lo que había asumido al principio.

Así que siguió a su hijo y al de Kakarotto mientras se movían a través de la casa, los niños gritando como si realmente estuvieran aterrorizados por los Humanos en extraños disfraces y proyecciones holográficas que saltaban y correteaban ante ellos. Uno de los Humanos disfrazados rugió en su oído, tal vez intentando asustarlo; él golpeó al Humano a través de una pared de la "casa" con la parte de atrás de su mano, molesto. El resto de los Humanos lo miraron fijamente con amplios ojos mientras salían de la casa, los niños riéndose para sí mismos; él exhaló profundamente, repentinamente en un mejor humor.

El sol se estaba poniendo cuando salieron afuera de nuevo, y él los dejó arrastrarlo de nuevo a uno de los puestos de concesión para más de sus grasas y comidas coloreadas; los miró comer y reflexionó que tal vez esta era la primera vez en años que había pasado por más de doce horas sin comida. Tampoco estaba hambriento, dada la tarifa disponible. Los niños arrojaban pedazos de papas fritas uno a otro y reían y se mojaban con tragos de una espeluznante bebida roja que hacía espuma siniestramente y se pateaban mutuamente bajo la mesa, luego chillaron de nuevo cuando vieron un desfile de alguna clase que había comenzado en la calle principal del parque, arrastrándolo para ver con ellos. Más delírium; Humanos disfrazados y extraños vehículos, engalanados con suficientes luces para hacer brillar a todo el parque, correteando por la calle de estridente, enloquecedora música. Lavado de cerebro, decidió; muchas razas usaban parpadeos de luces y sonidos con el fin de programar a sus guerreros mentalmente para luchar como vikingos. Por supuesto, él no tenía idea de podrían programar los Humanos a estos niños para pacer. Las implicaciones, sin embargo, eran aterradoras.

Viendo que los niños estaban ocupados sin percances por el momento, dejó a los dos en medio de la multitud, yendo a la deriva por el paseo más allá de la calle principal, donde el parque bordeaba la playa. Era felizmente más tranquilo aquí, especialmente ahora que la mayoría de los niños estaban corriendo hacia el desfile; se sentó sobre el enrejado de madera por un rato y cerró sus ojos, escuchando a los suaves sonidos del océano y las estridentes llamadas de las gaviotas.

**Este planeta pudo haber sido mío,** pensó, por un momento descartando los sonidos alrededor de él. Todavía podría ser suyo ---el hijo mayor de Kakarotto, aunque poderoso, ha sido laxo en su entrenamiento por demasiado tiempo, y ahora probablemente no sea ninguna amenaza. Solo Kakarotto pudo realmente haberlo desafiado, y Kakarotto había estado muerto ahora por qué ---¿siete años?

Siete años.

Siete años desde que tuvo una buena lucha. Siete años en los cuales hubo entrenado más por hábito que por necesidad, usando la mínima emoción de fortalecer su cuerpo para evitar el vacío de ya no tener más un desafío digno de sus habilidades.

¿Por qué se había quedado en este planeta? ¿Qué lo mantenía aquí, cuando había encontrado nada más que débiles y locura? Tal vez era que no había nada más para que hiciera ---supuso que podía irse y destrozar algunos planetas, ¿pero a para quién los conquistaría de todas maneras? El imperio de Freezer se había ido. Aunque podría haber otros clientes interesados en comprar mundos conquistados, estaría debajo de él en ir y buscarlos ---él era un príncipe, no un mercenario. Y de cualquier manera, ni siquiera había algún desafío en conquistar mundos, ahora que se había convertido en Super Saiyajin.

¿Qué era lo que quería? se preguntó. No era conquista, ya no más. No era compañía ---Bulma le servía bastante bien en esa capacidad. Quería... quería todas las viejas cosas que le habían dado significado a su existencia. Quería batalla. Quería peligro. Quería emoción.

Pero ya no quedaba nada, ahora que Kakarotto se había ido. Nada sino la batalla contra el aburrimiento, y eso era un pálido sustituto.

Bruscamente algo lo golpeó desde atrás, tacleándolo. Sobresaltado, cayó del enrejado, rodando hacia la arena debajo y luchando con su atacante; quien quiera que haya sido lo tonto suficiente para iniciar tal cobarde ataque a su persona pronto descubrirá el error que habían hecho en sorprender al Saiyajin no Oji...

Alzó la vista, a los traviesos ojos de Goten y Trunks, y frunció el ceño. Debió haber sabido.

Rieron mientras él los arrojaba lejos y los atrapaba con una mano a cada uno, obviamente inconscientes que acababan de cometer alta traición contra su príncipe. Bajó la vista hacia ellos, y luego sufrió un repentino shock, mientras un momento de realización se movió a través de él de una vez.

Su hijo. El hijo de Kakarotto. Poderoso, si solo medio cuerdo. Guerreros, ambos, ya. El futuro de su gente, limitado aunque podría ser... y con Kakarotto ido, con Gohan ya una causa perdida, solo él quedaba para pasarles algo de la verdadera herencia. Solo él quedaba entre estos niños y el crepúsculo final de la raza Saiyajin.

Los soltó; ellos todavía estaban riendo mientras se aferraban a él, tratando de luchar con él en el suelo. Él no se movió y los dejó luchar, observando sus esfuerzos y fuerza; sí, ambos tenían excelente potencial, y eran mucho más fuertes que cualquier niño Saiyajin normal. Era claro que su herencia Humana les había proveído con **algunos** beneficios. Entonces tal vez podría pasar por alto su comportamiento más extraño; podrían ser capaces de quitar eso de sus descendientes, más tarde. Y los Humanos parecían ganar cordura mientras crecían; tal vez si los entrenaba cuidadosamente, y los instruía en el apropiado comportamiento Saiyajin, podrían ser rescatables dentro de unos años.

Sería un desafío interesante para él.

Una pausa en la contienda, y bruscamente sintió los brazos de Trunks, actualmente envueltos alrededor de su cuello, apretándose por un sólo momento. Sorprendido por el cambio en tácticas, se congeló, y los brazos de Goten, cerrados alrededor de su viente, se apretaron también.

"Arigato, Papá," Trunks susurró en su oído, muy suavemente. Y Goten le sonrió en un silencioso eco.

Sí, decidió. Lo harían bien.

Chillaron de nuevo en deleite mientras él los agarraba en ahogantes agarres, luchando con ellos de nuevo en la arena. Apretó sus dientes en algo que no era casi una sonrisa, determinado a no permitirles chillar para pasar a través de sus defensas.

* * *


End file.
